mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Bountiful Utah Temple
The Bountiful Utah Temple is the 47th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church). Located in Bountiful, Utah, and sits high in the eastern foothills with a great panoramic view over the city and the Great Salt Lake. Patrons are greeted by a great circular columned atrium and cascading water features on the east side of the temple. History The Bountiful Temple is the eighth temple constructed in the state of Utah. The history of the temple site began back in 1897, when John Haven Barlow Sr. purchased 40 acres of land from the United States government. Because of lack of water and the steep terrain, little could be done with the land. In 1947 some of the land was cleared and four hundred apricot trees were planted. In the spring of 1983, flash flooding caused a great deal of damage in Bountiful, resulting in the decision to build a dam across the canyon to limit the flow of water during heavy rainstorms. The city requested the use of the soil from the future temple site, so construction crews removed over two hundred thousand cubic yards of soil, leaving the area an ideal spot on which the LDS temple would later be built."Bountiful Utah Temple Site History", by Barlow After considering numerous sites for the temple, the final decision was made on April 3, 1988 by the LDS Church First Presidency. Four years later, on May 2, 1992, the groundbreaking took place and on January 8, 1995 LDS Church president Howard W. Hunter dedicated the Bountiful Utah Temple. Two hundred thousand Latter-day Saints attended the dedicatory sessions, more than had ever previously attended a temple dedication. On May 22, 2016, lightning struck the top of the Bountiful Utah temple. The strike damaged the angel Moroni statue atop the temple, causing it to lose part of its head and back. The statue, made of fiberglass and covered in gold leaf, was replaced two weeks after it was hit. The Bountiful Utah Temple has a total of, four ordinance rooms, and eight sealing rooms. Temple District The Bountiful Utah Temple serves members from 49 stakes headquartered in Davis County: # Bountiful Utah Stake # Bountiful Utah Central Stake # Bountiful Utah East Stake # Bountiful Utah Heights Stake # Bountiful Utah Mueller Park Stake # Bountiful Utah North Canyon Stake # Bountiful Utah North Stake # Bountiful Utah Orchard Stake # Bountiful Utah South Stake # Bountiful Utah Stone Creek Stake # Bountiful Utah Val Verde Stake # Bountiful Utah YSA Stake # Centerville Utah Stake # Centerville Utah Canyon View Stake # Centerville Utah North Stake # Centerville Utah South Stake # Farmington Utah Stake # Farmington Utah North Stake # Farmington Utah Oakridge Stake # Farmington Utah South Stake # Farmington Utah West Stake # Fruit Heights Utah Stake # Kaysville Utah Stake # Kaysville Utah Central Stake # Kaysville Utah Crestwood Stake # Kaysville Utah Deseret Mill Stake # Kaysville Utah East Stake # Kaysville Utah Haight Creek Stake # Kaysville Utah South Stake # Kaysville Utah West Stake # Layton Utah Stake # Layton Utah Creekside Stake # Layton Utah East Stake # Layton Utah Holmes Creek Stake # Layton Utah Kays Creek Stake # Layton Utah Layton Hills Stake # Layton Utah Legacy Stake # Layton Utah North Stake # Layton Utah Northridge Stake # Layton Utah South Stake # Layton Utah Valley View Stake # Layton Utah West Stake # Layton Utah YSA Stake # North Salt Lake Utah Stake # North Salt Lake Utah Legacy Stake # North Salt Lake Utah Parkway Stake # West Bountiful Utah Stake # Woods Cross Utah Stake # Woods Cross Utah North Stake Temple Presidents # Don H. Staheli 2018– # William S. Winegar 2015–2018 # Robert H. Garff 2012–2015 # Douglas L. Callister 2009–2012 # H. Bryan Richards 2006–2009 # L. Stephen Richards Jr. 2003–2006 # James O. Mason 2000–2003 # F. David Stanley 1997–2000 # Harold C. Yancey 1994–1997 See Also * LDS Church in Utah * Utah List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List * Bountiful Utah Temple- Wikipedia References Bountiful Utah Temple The Bountiful Utah Temple is the 47th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church). Located sitting high in the eastern foothills with a great panoramic view over the city and the Great Salt Lake. Patrons are greeted by a great circular columned atrium and cascading water features on the east side of the temple. Category:Temples of the Church Category:Utah Category:United States Category:Bountiful Category:1990 Category:1995